The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia plant, botanically known as Sanvitalia speciosa, of the Asteraceae family, commonly referred to as the creeping zinnia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘DANVITAL4’.
The new Sanvitalia speciosa ‘DANVITAL4’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Sanvitalia cultivar with compact, branched growth habit and abundant flowering.
The new Sanvitalia speciosa ‘DANVITAL4’ originated from open pollination by an unknown Sanvitalia speciosa of the unpatented, female, seed parent, Sanvitalia speciosa designated cv. 07-126, in a controlled breeding program by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in 2008 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The new Sanvitalia speciosa ‘DANVITAL4’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in July 2008 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sanvitalia speciosa ‘DANVITAL4’ by vegetative tip cuttings was first performed in August 2008 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.